In authentication technology based on fusion of multiple biological characteristics, an identity can be authenticated based on fusion of multiple inherent physiological characteristics. As compared with a conventional identity authentication method, the most important feature of authentication based on biological characteristics is to authenticate the user's own characteristic. The biological characteristic is unique, and is difficult to be impersonated or stolen. In addition, the biological characteristics may be carried with the user and may be used at any time, and also are not required to be maintained regularly. Therefore, an identity authentication system based on biological characteristics authentication technology has attracted more and more attention due to high security, reliability and effectiveness, and is started to be applied into the financial field.
In the conventional technology, an identity of a depositor is generally identified with a single living fingerprint. Since the living fingerprint has exclusiveness, unforgeability, lifelong effectiveness, and carry convenience and other features, an identity of a payee can be authenticated when withdrawing money. In this way, an impersonator can be found in time, and a behavior of stealing money from an account can be prevented, thereby protecting legitimate interests of the bank and the depositor. According to the statistics, high-quality fingerprint information of 5% of the population cannot be collected. Also, technology such as a fingerprint mold which can pass identification of a fingerprint recognition machine occurs in the market with the improvement of science and technology. Requirements for accuracy and security of the identity authentication system are raised increasingly with the increasingly high requirement of the people for security, especially in a particular location such as a bank related to safety of the country and society, and in this case, the authentication technology based on the single biological characteristic cannot meet the actual requirements.